Read it and watch out Twilight
by VampzRsexy
Summary: Yes, another character's reading the four Twilight Sagas but with a twist. The human Cullen's, Platt's, Whitlock's, Masen's, Hale's, McCarty's, Brandon's, and Swan's/ Dwyer's read of the Future but MY WAY! What will come of this in the end? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Read it and watch out (Twilight):**

**Yes another character's reading the (4) Twilight Sagas but with a twist. The human (2)Cullen's, (3)Platt's, (3)Whitlock's, (3)Masen's, (5)Hale's, (6)McCarty's, (4)Brandon's, and (2)Swan's/(2)Dwyer's read of the Future but my way. What will come of this in the end? Read and find out.**

**Notes: The Twilight Sagas will sound like the real story but I'm making it my way and let's just say nothing is ever normal in my stories.**

**Characters:**

**Johann Cullen: 42**

**Carlisle Cullen: 23**

**Carter Snape Platt: 47**

**Molly Ale Platt: 46**

**Esme Anne Platt: 25**

**Casper Whitlock: 44**

**Maple Frey Whitlock: 44**

**Jasper Whitlock: 16**

**Edward Sr. Masen: 38**

**Elizabeth Masen: 36**

**Edward Jr. Masen: 16**

**Tom Jin Hale: 39**

**Cathy Jill Hale: 39**

**Rosalie Lillian Hale: 18**

**Tommy Pot Hale: 14**

**Timmy Ro Hale: 8**

**Lane McCarty: 38**

**Lana McCarty: 36**

**Jo McCarty: 20**

**Jonny McCarty: 19**

**Emmett McCarty: 18**

**Emily McCarty: 14**

**Dillian Brandon: 47**

**Macy Brandon: 45**

**Mary Alice Brandon: 17**

**Cynthia LA Brandon: 8**

**Charlie Swan: 35**

**Renée Dwyer: 35**

**Phil Dwyer: 26**

**Isabella Marie Swan: 16**

**Salem Swan**

**?**

**Notes: I know many character's but I think it'll be fun to see the family meet and greet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or else I would have made a huge mess in things.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Preface**

**3rd person POV**

**Date: March 01, 1663**

**Location: London, England**

It was a windy day this morning in the city. A storm was coming and Carlisle Cullen was patiently waiting for his father to quickly finish the mass service to return to their safety of home. Days like this were painful for him as he was repeatedly told of how his mother had died on this weather when he was born. Quickly looking away from the glass window's he gazed at his father who was already telling everyone to stand and give the closing prayer. Standing he said the prayer he knew to heart.

Watching as everyone left he stayed in his seat as his father collected his books and documents.

"Carlisle are you ready?" His father's voice echoed in the church. Nodding to his he stood falling his father out.

Stopping in his tracks as his father did they saw up ahead a large dark black cloud but the strangest thing was there was only one. Wanting to leave quickly but knowing his father all to well he followed right behind his sire as they ran to the center of the cloud. Then the strangest thing occurred the cloud turned into a tornado rather quickly sucking them up and to who knows where.

**Date: November 10,1860**

**Location: Houston, Texas**

What started as a fine sunny morning quickly turned into a power-hungry twister. Jasper was deeply afraid for his parents well-being and safety just as they were for his.

"Quickly to the safe house!" His father yelled over the storm.

Not having enough time to save the animals they quickly ran to the safe build incase anything like this occurred.

"**CASPER! JASPER!**" A loud cry was heard.

Maple Whitlock was on the ground clutching at the ground to not be pulled away from the twister's clutches. Quickly both father and son ran to her only for the three of them to get sucked in.

**Date: May 25, 1916**

**Location: Chicago, Illinois**

Young Edward was at home on his piano playing a piece his mother instructed him to learn. Although he loved his piano he found it tiring and was awaiting for his eighteenth birthday to join the great war that everyone was applying for. Of course his mother didn't want this so kept silent about it while she was with him.

Sighing he stopped playing and ran his hand over his hair hearing the familiar rumble sound of his father's Humberette Cycle Car the latest only three years old. Confused he looked to the clock where it read 2:47PM his father wasn't due until another three hours. His mother coming in from the kitchen also looking confused came in and hurriedly opened the door welcoming his husband in.

"Hurry we must take cover," He gasped out. Quickly standing to see what was going on he saw something black then a flash. The three of them were gone.

**Date: September 29, 1917**

**Location: Biloxi, Mississippi**

Mary Alice stood looking out the window in confusion while her younger sister played with her dolls. Her parents were also in the living room discussing finance. Mary Alice was a unique girl who could if you could call a Psychic without sounding loony. Only her younger sister knew of this gift as she was deeply afraid how her mother and father would take it.

"Mary dear is something wrong?" Her mother asked.

"No or I do not know," Mary Alice did not know how to answer for the first time.

Looking worried at her she quickly widened her eyes and started to scream. Looking out the window they saw a humongous cloud with the wind blowing in an incredible speed then the windows went crashing as the four were lifted up and taken away. Mary Alice did not see that coming.

**Date: December 15, 1922**

**Location: Columbus, Ohio**

Laughing out loud as her father tried to catch her she climbed a tree to save energy. Her mother giggled while knitting a cute sweater for her daughter. They were an odd family and very energetic. Esme was already in her mid twenties but lived in adventure although deep inside her she knew soon she would need to stop as she planned to become a teacher. Her laugh caught off as the tree she was on started to break. Trying to climb off she quickly fell but didn't hit the ground instead she felt herself being pulled in to somewhere. Her parents are not that far off as they were too sucked in too.

**Date: July 17, 1932**

**Location: Rochester, New York**

Smiling up at her mother as she told her of the young Royce King II and his status. She was giddy to learn she could snag herself a handsome rich man. Her father was due to arrive any second and the two woman went downstairs to make supper while her brother's played in the livingroom. The two gossiped like best friends as they spoke of the future. Hearing the door open and shut they quickly placed the food on the table.

The five of them ate a delicious meal but stopped when windows were heard being broken. Getting up the rushed to see their living room covered in glass.

"Cool," Little Timmy said.

"Not cool!" His mother said looking horrified.

Looking out the window Tommy pointed outside in time to see a twister coming in and taking them to who knows where.

**Date: August 2, 1934**

**Location: Gatlinburg, Tennessee**

Making his way up the mountain right in front of everyone else of his family the large bear like man felt happiness. He had a large happy family and a good job. Smiling up at the sky only to frown as a large cloud made its way over to them.

"Hey wait we need to leave!" He cried out.

Everyone looked up at amazement as a large cloud came their way. Then looking frighten as the saw what was after the cloud they all started to run to take cover. They didn't make it far as they were all pulled off the ground to the giant swirling wind. The large family did not expect that.

**Date: October 31, 2004**

**Location: Orlando, Florida**

Looking outside the room's window young Bella sighed. Today was Halloween and her mother had made her to wear a sailor costume. She only wanted to walk around in only a pair of jeans and a tank top but her mother claimed that costumes are part of the Halloween spirit. Her mother dressed in a baseball costume while her husband wore his uniform. Her own father came unwillingly to the trip also but dressed in his uniform too.

This whole trip has been awkward. Her parents divorced and are in a family trip to Disney World for Halloween. She just wanted to go back home and sleep in.

"Meow," Looking down at her cat Salem she huffed. Even her mother gave a matching sailor costume to him. Salem hated the costume and was going to destroy it as soon as he could. Her three guardians were in the room with her trying to decide on what to do while she listened to her iPod.

She wanted to change and go home but no her mother wanted to experience new things with the family. Looking back out she quickly noted that it was impossible to go outside the rain had turned into a lightning storm. As she turned around to tell her mother she was quickly grabbed by Salem's paw. Turning around she gave a loud screech as something fast came in.

All three adults looked at her only to give a screech of their own. Everyone in the room were all pulled outside and away from their suite.

**Date:?**

**Location:?**

As the twister finally landed on its destination the whirlwind disappeared causing everyone to drop to the ground. Grunts and moans of pain was heard all around as the screaming died down. As everyone slowly stood up to find their family in the surprisingly open space.

The room was large with seats all around the room. A fireplace, A few open hallways with sign leading to some places and a large staircase there was no door though. Glancing around Charlie began to panic. "**BELLA!**" Renée and Phil looked around panicking as well. The rest of the room became silent as they watched three adults look around for who they seemed to be looking for.

"I'm over here," A voice was heard behind a long cream-colored couch. They saw two legs that were only covered with white stockings and red heeled shoes. Then a thud as who ever was behind fell backwards. "I also found Salem," A young short girl stood revealing herself.

As her family came over to her they finally noticed everyone else. She noticed how everyone dressed in an odd fashion even if it is Halloween. Pursing her lips she asked quietly "Where are we?"

No one answered as no one knew where they all were.

Salem got out of her arms running towards a table where a note was. Walking to him she grabbed the note reading it out loud:

**Dear Everyone,**

**This is a message to you all stating that in the future holds many mistakes and are to be stopped. If you are wondering who everyone is then let me say that at least one person from each family will one day meet and well let's just say read and find out. I have placed four books all in a certain someone point of view that as well as another but that is for later. Please take caution when making decisions. There are rooms upstairs that have a name by the door for each person or by spouse.**

**Ps. Salem you so owe me**

**From: A friend of a friend**

Looking back at her father who took the note he grumbled shoving the note to Phil. The note passed around to the eldest adults. Bella grabbed Salem unaware that a young handsome stranger was staring at her. The teen thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever layed on. He flushed as he stared at the clothes he was pretty sure she was wearing a unique kind of underwear. Just about everyone was staring at everyone outfits not knowing which was more ridicules the family that had the woman dressed in a small skirt and pants or the two gentleman that dressed as if they belonged in the 17th century.

Once the last leader of the family read the note they all looked incredible. Grumbling at each other and the note they looked at the books and tried to decide if they should do something or not. Looking around Charlie couldn't find a damn room he thought about going to a different room to search but stopped when every entrance became locked by a metal door. Looking angrily at the doors he then had a thought.

"Bella why was Salem mentioned?"

Looking up at him she shrugged not knowing how to answer her own father. Looking around she decided to take a seat on the cream-colored couch next to the fireplace with Salem. "Might as well read the books so we could go home," She murmured.

Everyone sat in either a long or short couch depending on the size of the family. Piercing her lips she noticed the oldest of the two dressed in the oldest clothing clearing his throat. Everyone looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"Might as well greet each other," He told everyone.

"I am Johann Cullen and this is my son Carlisle," Johann started. The man looked exactly like his son only with some wrinkles, green eyes, and an inch shorter wearing what seemed being ruffled and ribbons of black with high socks. His son had blue eyes and wore a long grey coat and matching pans.

"I am Carter Snape Platt this is my wife Molly Ale and our daughter Esme Anne," Carter was six-foot blond towering over his wife and daughter. His wife and daughter both had a caramel type of hair color and were tall for woman standing both at five foot nine. Esme looked more like her father then her mother having inherited his pointed nose and green eyes instead of her mother's hazel eyes. Carter dressed in button up shirt with brown pants while the woman dressed in pearl colored dresses with white boots and hair styled in simple french braids.

"Hello I'm Casper Whitlock this is my family Maple Frey and Jasper," Casper had short dirty blond hair wearing a shirt similar to Carter except he had high brown boots covered in mud along with his son but he had a honey blond color hair like his mother who wore a long grey skirt, a white long-sleeved shirt and her black boots with her hair in a bevy of ringlets.

"Nice to meet you I'm Edward Sr. Masen my wife Elizabeth and son Edward Anthony you may call me Ed if you'd like," Ed was wearing a business attire all in brown matching his dark blond almost brown hair. Elizabeth wore a long green dress with her black heels and hair up in a similar fashion to Maple. Their son was in a white dress shirt and pants that had belt like to connect over. His bronze hair hid his green eyes when his name mentioned.

" I am Tom Jim Hale and my wife Cathy Jill our eldest daughter Rosalie Lillian and our two sons Tommy Pot and Timmy Ro," Tom wore a similar business attire to Ed only in grey with a pocket front. His wife had on a beautiful red dress with her favorite heels with hair in a bon. Rosalie looked like her mother only in white with flowers. Both boys wore sweater vest and hats with their shoes. The whole family was a blonde blue eyes picture.

"Hey yawl I'm Lane McCarty this is my wife Lana our kids Jo, Jonny, Emmett, and Emily," The men all wore long shorts with long-sleeved sweaters and brown boots. The two woman wore purple long-sleeved shirts and black long skirts with flats. The women had their hair in a hat so they couldn't make out the hair styles. They could make out that everyone had brown eyes except the mother she had blue.

"The name is Dillian Brandon my wife Macy and our two girls Mary Alice and Cynthia LA," The family had a similar fashion sence to the Masen's only difference was the male wore no suit his hair was jet black and combed back. His wife wore a black long dress only ankles shown with her heeled shoes and daughters wore matching green dresses. This family had the picture of ink colored hair with green eyes.

Everyone turned to stare at the last family where everyone finally agreed they had the oddest clothes not knowing if the woman even bothered to wear clothes or not. They stared at the two men expecting one of them to start but surprisingly it was the woman wearing the baseball outfit. The shirt was a short-sleeved white with black stripes that buttons up and a number one to the side. She had on matching pants that showed her legs of under the knee then white cleats. She also wore a cap and only a bit of her ginger like hair showed. Her eyes were a lighter green then anyones they ever seen. The woman was tan along with another dressed similar to her.

"Hello everyone I'm Renée Dwyer," She happily said almost vibrating with her five foot six frame. _What a strange woman_ most thought of her.

"Hey I'm Phil Dwyer her husband," An average height man said. He looked younger than the woman but no one said anything. His hazel eyes complemented his brown hair and tan skinned.

""

No one caught the name of the other man. He had pale skin, brown eyes, was about six-foot tall. He also wore a police uniform that had many of them uneasy not because they were criminals but for they knew police men usually get the benefits of things.

The youngest of them rolled her eyes and answered for them "My father's name is Charlie Swan and I'm B-" Flinching as her cat gave a low growl "Isabella Marie but call me Bella," She grumbled the first part. The cat then gave like a choking sound making her smirk a bit "and this is Salem Swan," The black cat mewed and licked his paw purring happily.

This young woman was beautiful just like the other teens. She was as pale as her father maybe a shade lighter, doe like eyes , dark red lips, and flushed cheeks. She wasn't tall neither maybe about five foot two without the heels that were killing her feet. Her outfit made most of them look away in embarrassment at seeing a woman dressed in her underwear. She wore a white hat almost boat like a white shirt with another underneath of a red and white striped, a red necktie that was loose and a short dark blue skirt with four gold like buttons. Her hair hung loose in her natural wavy burgundy curls.

"Nice outfit," The bear like Emmett whistled. Most glared at him especially her father and the young bronze haired one.

Looking at herself she groaned to herself.

"I know right I picked it out for her and look at Salem he looks so cute!" Renée gushed. Everyone who didn't know her looked at her incredibly.

"You made her wear undergarments?" Johann asked as if she made a mistake she'll have to pay. "And you all went along with it?" He asked them.

"Undergarments?" Renée asked.

"Sir I think you are mistaken that is a costume you know Halloween," Phil tried to explain.

"Costume what in the world Halloween is a day where the demons come out!" He said angrily while everyone looked at him in wonder.

Salem stopped purring and looked at him.

"What in the world are you on drugs?" Charlie asked looking at him with strict eyes.

"I am certainly not," He told him.

"Look where in the world are you from? You act as if we're not in the twenty-first century," Renée growled out all happy mood out as momma bear came out.

"Twenty-first century? Lady we are in the seventeenth century," The elder barked.

"Wait no we aren't the year is 1934 ain't it?" Jo asked.

Everyone started talking at the same time not knowing what the true year is. Bella was getting fed up covering her ears at the yelling when suddenly a loud rumbling was heard moving the house. The movement stopped as everyone quieted out. Another note came landed softly on Bella's lap. Looking at it she then started to speak "Cha-Dad can you check me if I'm on anything?" Looking at her in confusion he grabbed the note reading it out loud:

**Everyone shut up you are all here to read and discuss not fight. Clearly none of you can do anything right so I'm going to need to explain some things and pop notes once in a while. First everyone is from a different year**

**Cullen-1663**

**Whitlock-1860**

**Masen-1916**

**Brandon-1917**

**Platt-1922**

**Hale-1932**

**McCarty-1934**

**Swan/Dwyer-2004**

**I have brought you to a secluded area and no I'm not going to say where. When I know you need something I will open doors but that is it. Now shut up and read you'll get answers faster like this and Mr. Cullen when they are from Halloween is harmless and the real clothes from where they are sometimes shorter for the woman. Now read or else.**

**In order Twilight-New Moon-Eclipse-Breaking Dawn these begin to take place on the year 2005.**

Grumbling at the new note he threw it on the table. Everyone stared at the books before Casper Whitlock the bravest grabbed the book labeled Twilight and opened it

**"Preface" **He started.

**I'D NEVER GIVEN MUCH THOUGHT TO HOW I WOULD die - **

"Well what a nice start," Emmett said sarcastically.

He received a little giggle from the beautiful blonde girl.

**though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

"Well no one really thinks about their death," Jasper interrupted but gave a sheepish grin at his father.

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

Johann glared at the book his mind thinking that a vampire demon is the hunter. Carlisle gave a blank face but he was thinking similar thoughts like his fathers.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

Some nodded at this.

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. Maybe not now or ever who knows?**

The Swans and Dwyer's were wide-eyed at this but trying to decide it could be anyone.

**But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. I learned this from someone very annoying but who was with me when I needed him the most.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

**I kept thinking where is Salem when you need him.**

Everyone stared at the books confused and suddenly something dwelled inside them. Someone in here was going to die.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**I wanted to make something like the rest I read but different. So why not bring the family in human forms reading a different but very the same story line. Now there are hints in the story and in the next chapter it will be revealed on the largest differences.**

**Review and tell.**

**No rude comments though. Don't like don't review.**

**Bye, bye until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Notes: Alright obviously there are questions so here are some answers. Who ever sent them there knows Salem and Bella but Bella has no idea who it is yet. Salem is very important to the story. No, Bella is not a witch and neither is Salem. Also, half way or a quarter way I will start writing my way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

**3rd person pov**

As the last thought fully came into their realization they all held their children hoping it was none of them. Casper put the book faced down on the table as he was not sure what was to be read next. The parents all held in their fear in order to appear brave in the children eyes.

Charlie Swan stood picked up the book and sat next to his daughter on the far left of their coach. Turning the page he began.

**"First Sight," **

"Kinda sounds like a love story eh?" Emmett joked trying to ease the tension.

A few relaxed but others still held there composure.

**My mother drove us to the airport**

"What's an airport?" Jasper asked out loud.

The Masen's and Brandon's heard of them but thought they were highly dangerous. The Hale's and McCarty's know of them but knew they were very expensive. The Cullen's were as clueless as the Whitlock's. The rest knew of them since they all were already on and off them many times.

"A multiplex of runways and buildings for the takeoff, landing, and/or maintenance of airplanes, with facilities for passengers," Bella answered quietly.

The two other families still looked confused.

"Airplanes are like flying machines that can take you to different places of the world. The airports are used for landing," Phil tried to explain more.

They accepted this answer.

**with the windows rolled down.**

"Car's have window's?" Ed asked one of his questions since the other will make Renée slaughter him. He also wanted to ask why woman started to drive. Not that it is unheard of only unusual.

A few heads nodded.

Rosalie grinned knowing that one day it would be normal for woman to drive in everyday life.

**It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue.**

_Arizona became part of the U.S? _The Whitlock's all thought.

The Swan's and Dwyer's had finally sunk in that it was one of them. Charlie knew it was not him since he did not live in Phoenix.

**I was wearing my favorite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace; **

Mary Alice tried to imagine the clothing but did not believe it will look well.

**I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. **

_Then why leave? _Many had this thought.

**My carry-on item was a parka.**

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America.**

The family now suspected it was Bella. There was no way Renée would move back to Forks and Phil had his ball as his career.

**It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old.**

The youngest all looked up. They could not imagine a world without their parents together. Carlisle thought of the girl she had it rough like he had the only difference is she still saw both her parents while he only saw his father.

**It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.**

Everyone now looked up at Bella as she had said her father was Charlie. Just about everyone relaxed grateful their children was safe but the mother's and Esme all through sad glances at Renée as she had to deal with her daughter being in danger in the future.

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

Bella looked away only petting Salem.

Everyone was curious about the girl.

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

Then McCarty's all thought about that sentence. They all preferred the small town's they detested the cities except little Emily she enjoyed the city life and would always savior the moments her family traveled to the big cities.

**"Bella," my mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

It was obvious now to them that it was not her mother making her go.

**My mom looks like me, except with short ginger hair, green eyes and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself?**

Elizabeth glanced at the mother and daughter it almost sounded like the rolls were reversed.

**Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…**

Many started to have similar thoughts as Elizabeth now.

**"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so often lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

**"Meow" **

**"And so does Salem," I knew he didn't want to go as much as I did. He hated anything that involved water.**

**Mom looked down at Salem's Carrier smiling at him. She's gotten attached to him over the past few years.**

**"Tell Charlie I said hi,"**

**"I will."**

**"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home when you want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me,"**

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

They all noticed how observant the girl is.

**"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

**I sat back in my seat holding Salem's Carrier the whole way. **

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence.**

"Of course I'd be Bells I barely see you except those two weeks or on occasions," Charlie said blushing a bit.

**He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

"Wait you can go to school?" Johann asked surprised.

Bella nodded blushing at the attention.

Emmett grinned knowing that it was going to be fun making this girl blushed.

Edward was thinking of how beautiful she looked blushing. Both his parents noticed making Elizabeth squeal in the inside.

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision — like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

"Why move then?" Rosalie asked.

Bella just shrugged "I'm sure the book will have further details on my decisions,"

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

Maple Whitlock could not help but think of life with only rain. It did not please her one bit.

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. **

Everyone now looked at him. He was a real officer or chief of police they were all now convinced he was not wearing a custome.

**My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

Emmett and his brother's nodded at this. Making Charlie narrow his eyes at them.

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane. It was not east hugging him with my other arm holding the carrier.**

**"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much," He looked down at the carrier "They let you take the cat on board?" I knew that wasn't the real question he wanted to ask.**

**"Yea but I had to pay an extra One hundred twenty-five," **

"You have to pay that much for a damn cat!" Tommy asked shocked.

"The cat has a name!" Emily said.

Tommy blushed at Emily which caused her realize what she said. It was no secret to her family she loves animals and will protect them.

Lane decided to look at the boy closely.

**"Oh Bells I'm sure he would have been okay with the other animals," **

**I didn't answer as I knew Salem would get in deep trouble if I left him alone.**

"What type of trouble can a cat give?" Charlie mumbled.

**"How's Renée?"**

**"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.**

They all stared at Bella now.

"That's just bad manners calling your father by his first name," Johann told her.

"It's my fault she knows him as Charlie since I don't bother to call him 'Your father' or 'your dad'," Renée sighed.

**I had only a few suitcases. **

Alice stared at Bella now if she had that much money to pay for a cat then how could she not have more money for more clothes.

**Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. Phil gave me a black card as he made over two million a year but I didn't like spending his money. **

Everyone stared in shock at Phil. The guy made more than all of them put together in a year. This made him uncomfortable making Renée cleared her throat so they can get back to reading.

Ed stared in shock as he was a lawyer and he still did not make that kind of money. Everything in the future might be expensive so maybe the pay went up also.

**It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

Alice this time could not contain her question "If you have so much money then why not spend it?" She came from an average income family and every chance she got she spend it on clothing.

"I just don't find a need to," Bella whispered to her.

Alice knew that this girl was going to need help in the shopping department and she was going to help her.

Many of the guest in the room could not help but think that Alice had spoken out and nothing happened so did Rosalie. Was there really a place where woman are as equal as the men?

**"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we are strapped in.**

The males of the Masen's, McCarty, Platt, Hale's plus Rosalie all paid attention.

**"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."**

**"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

The McCarty's all thought that the car would be good as they had a truck back at home. The truck had helped them from one place to another,

**"Where did you find it?"**

**"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

Jasper mind flashed to the rumors going around of a war coming out for the confederate and Union. He did not know much about it but was thinking of joining to be known as a hero to his southern home. He thought one of his friends talking about the slavery was what they were fighting for. Now Jasper did not really think about those things as his family owned no human and did not involve them. Basically he tended to avoid things that didn't involve family.

**"No."**

**"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

Ed sighed remembering how before he married his father and him would always fish and he and his son do go every now and again but knew Jr did not enjoy it as he did.

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

**"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

**"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really."**

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"**

**"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

**Okay so the truck is older than me.**

"Heh you're the baby," Emmett said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Think about it she was born somewhere after 1984 and all of us were born before," Jo said chuckling.

"1988 is the year my baby was born" Renée answered.

Some snickered at this except Edward as he realized that she was many generations younger than him.

**"Did he buy it new?"**

**"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

"Hey at least it's younger than most of us," Jonny snickered.

Bella blushed trying to disappear. She was sixteen years old and was still considered a baby.

**"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I don't know of a mechanic…"**

**"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

"You know many things that aren't built like the old way are always with a glitch," Ed said as one of his coworkers bought a new car and the thing was loud and released some kind of gas the only good thing was that the car went up to fifty miles per hour.

**The thing, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least.**

**"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

**"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

**Wow. Free.**

"What's wrong with free?" Carlisle finally spoke out.

"Not many things that are free are good thing's," Bella said.

Charlie looked up to Carlisle and noticed what he didn't notice before he looked exactly or maybe a bit different like skin and eye color but that man looked like the doctor from his home town. Looking around he noticed a few of the teens looked like his kids. He kept these thoughts in his head.

Esme looked at Carlisle noticing how handsome the man was. She could not help but flash back to a couple of years ago when a young blond doctor had treated her but that was impossible he looked the same if not younger.

**"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car." With the money I earned from working at the local library.**

Phil looked at Bella "I really wont mind if you use the card Bella," She only nodded at him.

The others were thinking of how peculiar it is for a woman to work when she clearly had family who can support her.

**"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud.**

**I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

**"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility.**

Charlie frowned at this.

**He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth — or engine.**

Some still could not believe that.

**"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

**It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

**It was too green — an alien planet.**

The McCarty brothers all laughed at this.

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones.**

"Why marry young then?" Esme could not help but ask.

"We were young and in love only we were only in love with the made up part of what we both had come up with," Renée answered.

Rosalie looked down at that.

**There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. **

"Now that's our kind of car!" Jo said.

Rosalie looked a bit disgusted at the detail.

**To my intense surprise, I loved it.**

The trio McCarty brothers all hollered a 'yea'.

**I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscathed, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

"Now that's a car." Lane whistled.

**"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie blushed.

**"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

Some chuckled at him repeating himself.

**It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs.**

Alice grumbled at this. When her family moved they had to take three to four trips.

**I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard.**

**The room was familiar; it had belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily.**

"What's a computer?" Timmy asked.

"I world-wide device used to research anything in the world," Bella tried to explain.

**The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

_Aww _many had that thought.

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

Many of the woman looked horrified at that.

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**

Many felt pity for Bella.

**Opening Salem's carrier I let him out. He stretched then ran downstairs probably to get used to his new surroundings.**

**Placing his bed on the other corner of the room I went downstairs to get the rest of his things ready. I placed his toy box on the bottom of the flat screen.**

"Flat screen?" Timmy asked.

"A box that allows you to watch anything broadcast," Charlie said to the kid.

**His scratching post next to the coach and the other next to the window. I brought a few of his cat food since I didn't know if they had pet stores here.**

"They have stores for animals?" Dillian asked.

Bella nodded.

**Walking back up I started to unpack while thinking of tomorrow.**

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students;**

"Holy Mother of-" Ed stated.

**there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home.**

Everyone gasped except the ones who found it normal.

**All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together.**

**I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

"Aw a freak isn't that bad is it?" Cynthia said smiling. She had grown up being called a freak along with her older sister.

Timmy quickly agreed.

Now Dillian was looking at Tom's kid.

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.**

"I don't like blonde's," Edward said then blushed looking down realising at what he said.

Everyone started to look at him and everyone, but Bella realized that the boy was developing a crush on her. In fact most of the kids are starting to look at other's. This made most father's be on guard.

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or blonde hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close. Instead of being with other's my age I'm usually with Salem.**

Edward thought she was beautiful and reserved he too liked being alone most of the time.

**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on color. I had no color here.**

"Yes you do anyone would be lucky to have your complexion," Alice said with a hint of jealousy.

Bella blushed and said a quiet thank-you.

Jasper thought Mary-Alice had a very nice tone of skin.

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here? I'd probably end up with a thousand cat's one day. Great more Salem's.**

Salem growled at that. Everyone just laughed making Bella blush more.

**I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period.**

"Yea only cat's," Emmett chuckled out.

**Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain.**

"Yea and mine too," Alice muttered.

**But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.**

**Walking back to my bedroom I changed into a T-shirt and shorts putting my hair into a high pony tail. Going into my bed I silently said goodnight to Salem.**

**"Goodnight Bella," I heard him yawn out.**

(XD)

Charlie dropped the book down in shock. In fact every single person in the room was frozen in shock well except Bella and Salem but he didn't count. Bella knew that sooner or later they were going to figure out about Salem. Salem stayed silent trying to figure something out.

The eldest Cullen was the first to snap out of it "That...that thing is a Demon!"

Salem hissed out at him while Bella held him in her arms tighter. "He is just a cat so leave him alone,"

"The book-and-the cat-what..the-" Phil couldn't come up with a proper answer.

"It's just a book it doesn't mean it's true," Bella tried to say.

"Then how were we all sent here?" Johann asked glaring at the black cat.

"It was the cat that sent us here!?" Jo asked.

"NO!" Yelled out Bella.

"Bella what is actually going on here?" Renée tried to ask while staring at the cat.

She stayed silent not knowing how to answer that properly. Salem jumped from Bella's arms and hissed out at everyone.

Emmett who was frozen in shock start to come to his senses opening his mouth "So the pussy-cat has a wild side meow!"

Lanna coming back to her senses smacked her son on the back of his head. "OW!"

"Well then now that you figured it out I don't have to keep my mouth shut," Salem's voice rang out in a tenor type of voice.

They all stared wide-eyed at the cat all except Bella.

"Oh Salem you could have spoken a little nicer to them," Bella scolded.

"I could have but that would mean I had to be nice and when am I ever?" Salem said.

Rolling her eyes she faced the front.

"Hey old man read the damn book I have a date with a tuna later," Licking his lips he started to daydream about eating fish.

Charlie not knowing what to do did actually that.

**I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.**

**Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.**

**Salem was up and staring out the window in boredom.**

**He was always tired and grumpy in the mornings so I didn't bother with him.**

**After my dad left I made myself some coffee and a bagel.**

**Giving Salem his tuna fish can in his bowel with a coffee bowl (He needed the caffeine just as much as I did) we ate in silence which was weird. Usually we wold be bickering about something, but I suppose a new scenery was a big change for us.**

**Looking around I noticed that nothing has changed. My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in trying to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's.**

Some were starting to come out of their haze to note the changes there were.

**Those were embarrassing to look at — I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.**

**"Hey Bella which fish go to heaven when they die? An Angelfish. Go buy me some," There was the annoying Salem I know.**

"And..." Salem said

"And what?" Bella asked.

"Just predicting the next line," Salem said nonchalance.

Bella raised in eyebrow at him.

**And love.**

"I knew it!"

**"I have school Salem,"**

**"Then go get me some after,"**

**"No"**

**"Yes"**

**"No"**

**"Yes"**

**"No"**

**"I command you to get me some angelfish," Salem told me.**

**"Why angelfish?" I'm still not buying any fish for him.**

**"Cause then I wont feel guilty for eating them since they all go to heaven,"**

**"Lame excuse..." I told him**

"But it's true," Salem said feeling hungrier by the mention of food.

**It was impossible sometimes to be with Salem but we make it work.**

"Why not get rid of him then?" Charlie muttered still a bit freaked out.

Instead of answering she motioned for him to keep reading.

**"I'm going to school stay out of trouble," I said walking over to the coat rack.**

**"Yea, yea, yea I know," **

**"I mean it Salem stay out of trouble," I warned him before leaving for school.**

**The truck surprisingly turned on and an added bonus the heat actually worked. I felt a bit more at ease knowing it would become warmer in here.**

"Cars have heat in the future?" Ed mused.

"Darn not even our truck has heat," Lane said.

**The ride to school was completely nerve-racking and it wasn't for finding the school that was the easy part. The hard part was avoiding all stares and not slipping. I shuddered at just the thought.**

**I had no idea where the school's parking lot was so I just parked out front for the time being. Coming out I adjusted my corset hoodie and skinny jeans. I also checked to see if my flats were on right I do not want my first day of school to go wrong.**

"Please tell me it's in actual sweater and not a corset you're wearing to school Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Dad! Of course I wouldn't wear a corset to school," Bella embarrassingly said.

"Hey! Did you wear your shoes wrong before?" Emmett asked.

Bella blushed a darker crimson color not bothering to say anything.

"Well I do believe she did," Jasper chuckled.

"Shut up! Anyone can make that mistake," Bella pouted cutely.

"Jasper I do believe you made that mistake multiple times seeing as how your always running late," Maple said.

"And so have you Emmett and I'm willing to bet most of us made that mistake too," Lana told her son.

Both teen boys blushed the same as Bella before looking away.

"If you can talk fashion then you should be able to shop too," said Alice.

"I know how to dress and how other's look but I don't find enjoyment in shopping," Bella trid to tell her.

"But if you know what you like to wear then there is still hope," Rosalie said.

"Oh boy," The younger siblings of the two said together.

Charlie decided to keep reading before anyone else could speak up.

**Upon entering the main office I could feel my cheeks flush warming up my face faster than the heat. I walked to the big-boned women with clothing making me feel overdressed**

"Overdressed?" Johann muttered shaking his head.

**She looked up at me when the door closed. Her eyes widened at my sight. **_**Do I have something on my face? **_**I thought.**

"No that's just how the people of Forks is," Renée sighed.

Some winced at this.

**"Uh...Hi. I'm new," **

**"You're the chiefs daughter Isabella Marie Swan," I winced at the usage of my full name.**

"I like your name," Edward whispered.

Bella blushed at him smiling a bit.

**"Here you are dear just have each one of your teachers sign this and if you need anything at all just come and talk to me I'm Mrs. Cope by the way; welcome to Forks," I nodded while taking the school's map, my new schedule and a pass.**

"You have many?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes each specializes in a category," Bella said to him.

"For all levels of education?" He asked.

"No only secondary and part of primary levels require different educators," Esme answered for him then gave a small blush " I'm actually in the process of earning a bachelor's degree of teaching at Ohio State,"

"That's my enchanted caramel," Carter proudly said making Esme want to hide behind the couch.

"Father!" Esme covered her face at him.

"Now, now Esme I'm sure every father with a daughter has a nickname for them," Carter told her daughter.

"He 's right" Tom nodded "I call my beautiful daughter Frosty after all she does act like an ice queen,"

"I do not!" Rosalie angrily said.

"That's my Frosty!"

"Ugh,"

"Oh don't act that way I call Mary-Alice pixie and little Cynthia sugar-plum. Alice has always been a spirit of fire, and Cynthia... since I could remember has a deep devotion to sugar," Dillian told them remembering his girls covered in chocolate with a sugar high.

"Dad no!" Both girls screeched.

"I call young Emily little bear. I mean look at her she is just a cub in my eyes," Emily whimpered as her dad embarrassed her.

"What about you Chief Swan?" Carter asked.

"Well to my baby girl I've always called her tinker bell," Charlie shook as he was holding in a life.

Bella buried her head in a pillow not wanting to be there.

"As a baby she would always disappear and took us forever to find her so what we did was give her a bell-like necklace that helped us find her and boy did it help a lot her imagination ran wild as she tried to fly, fix things, and she always threw glitter at random strangers who looked down saying 'all you have to do is believe!'" Charlie barked out a laugh having all the father's join in.

All the girls were red faced as their fathers just revealed embarrassing details to the cute boys they all had an attraction to.

"You know what you're all alright call me Charlie," Bella's father told them.

The room was filled with the men telling each other to call them by their first names.

"Can we get back to the book?" Salem asked trying to help Bella.

"Alrighty. Almighty Salem," Charlie chuckled.

**Walking out I quickly drove to the parking lot. I read through the map carefully trying to memorize it quickly. Coming out I looked over the school, it wasn't nearly big as my old school**

"Can't imagine," Ed said.

**There were no meddle detectors either or the high fences with security system automated gates.**

"Bella it's Forks there barley is any crime there," Renée pointed out.

"Why would you want those things anyway?" Emmett asked. "It feels like the school you went or 'going to' is a prison,"

"I guess I just want some sort of familiarity," Bella let out.

**"Hey you're the new girl Isabella Swan right?" **

**"Bella," I said automatically.**

**I turned to see a tall-**

"I bet to everyone you see their tall," Emmett joked earning another smack by his mother "OW!"

**lanky boy around my age. His skin is covered in acne-**

"Ew," Mary Alice said along with Rosalie.

Both Emmett and Jasper thanked their luck the 'acne faze' was gone.

**with hair black and sleek in oil.**

"Oil?" Bella coughed a laugh trying to cover it.

Salem snickered.

**"Cool I'm Yorki. Eric Yorki," He told me with a fake British accent.**

"We do not have accents," Johann said.

"Yes you do," Timmy wiggled his finger at him.

Charlie rolled his eyes at them knowing everyone has an accent to another. Right now he was more concerned about Yorki he does not want his daughter dating any boy especially not Eric. That boy was caught the other day with a group of his friends looking at playboy magazines.

**I nodded at him trying to walk away.**

**"So what's your first class?" He asked me then taking my schedule away from me.**

"What a rude boy," Elizabeth said.

Edward currently glared at the floor not enjoying the attention Bella in the book was receiving. He suspected that boy is going to be an admirer. He was alright with the guys here as the ones close to their ages already had eyes for another girl.

Ed snickered at his son. He glanced over at the girl his son fancied. She was certainly not like the females back home thank heavens for that. The women back home were so full of themselves, but this girl doesn't seem that way even if she is dressed in this manner. Glancing at her father Ed knew his son needed to get at least that man's approval to be with that girl. He already suspected some how his son might be the one to be alive in the year 2005.

**"You have English with Mr. Mason. Great you with me!" Grabbing my wrist he pulled me to our first period class. He was differently the overly helpful, chess club type since he kept talking about every little thing. I payed only half attention to him trying to recognize where I needed to go each school day now.**

**Arriving to English III Mr. Mason looked down at me with a flushed appearance. **

Ed stood taking a look at the book then sat down. "That's not how you spell our surname so he is not from our family," Everyone remembered then that someone was going to appear possibly sooner than thought.

**Stuttering my name to him he nodded giving me a list of books needed to be read this year already assigning my seat thankfully in the back with no one next to me. **

**Reading the list I recognized all of them Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner and a few others. I sighed in relief knowing this will be an easy class for me. I thought about asking Renée to send all my old work hoping she wouldn't believe I was cheating since technically I did do the work.**

"I wouldn't think that was cheating," Renée said.

"But. That's called slacking," Phil said.

" She did the work though it will get boring if she did it a second time,"

**It was comforting knowing I knew the work, but also boring since I practically grew up reading books from these authors.**

"See," Renée said smugly knowing her daughter.

"It's great for the mind to do work though," Phil stated.

"I'm right here," Bella muttered.

Charlie wondered how Bella could put up with them.

**The bell rang signalling the end so I packed up my things about to leave when Eric stood in front. "Hey I noticed you have Government left, and since my class is on the way there I thought I'd show you the way," Again he grabbed my wrist dragging me to Government while being stared at by every passing by student.**

Macy shook her head at the display.

**The next couple of classes passed by with ease except for Mr. Varner's class who I knew I wasn't going to get along with the second I saw him. He made me introduce myself to the class who I believe they all knew my name already. I sat next to a bubbly girl whose name I couldn't recall. All I knew is that with her wild curly brown hair was not possible to recognize. **

**Class ended this time not Eric, but this girl dragged me to lunch talking or much more like gossiping non stop.**

All the woman sighed knowing that's never going to stop with certain girls.

**At lunch I grabbed myself an apple, water, and a salad. As I sat everyone introduced themselves, but I forgot there names right after another said there's.**

"You sure are forgetful Bellsy-boo," Emmett wiggled his finger playfully.

"Don't call me that Emmy-bear," Bella copied him.

"Aw your like another sister I always wanted," He laughed out. Emily rolled her eyes smacking her brother this time giving Bella a smile.

"OW" Bella chuckled at him.

**Picking up my apple I took a bite while looking around the room my eyes caught attention of a certain group. **

Everyone perked up at this.

**There were five of them. They weren't doing anything that made people want to look at them like waving their hands in the air**

"Wave them like you just don't care." Salem interrupted.

**Nor were they talking just staring in different directions in boredom. Non were gawking at me like everyone else were doing. There were three boys and two girls. One boy was a giant compared to the others like he was a weight lifter with dark curly hair.**

Emmett thought that could be him.

**Another was tall lean muscular too, and had curly honey blond hair.**

Jasper briefly thought if that was his self.

**The last boy wasn't like his brothers, he did have muscles not overly huge though his hair was an untidy bronze color. All of them seemed to have the college boy look well dressed, and tall.**

Edward thought that was him for the hair. He never could control his hair.

"Is that really what college guys look like?" Emily asked.

"No most of them are tanned too," Renée said.

"Really?"

"No. You can say a lot of them do though," Bella said.

**The girls were a different matter. The tall one is a blonde view of perfection with a figure only be found in playboy magazines. Her golden hair went to mid back in gentle waves.**

Rosalie figured that was her.

**The short girl-**

"Doubt it," Emmett whispered earning a glare from his mother.

**seemed pixie like with short ink color hair. She was very thin with small features her hair pointed in every direction.**

Alice couldn't help, but believe this was her even if the hair was wrong.

**All seemed different, but alike. All pale. Paler then me by a landslide. All dark topaz eyes with violet bags under their eyes almost like they were deprived of sleep or recovering from an injury. They all seemed perfect in an inhumanly way.**

**It wasn't that hard to figure out who were the best looking of the group the perfect like blonde girl and the bronze-haired boy.**

Edward smiled giving a slight blush.

**The girl next to be who I just remembered names Jessica. Gave a loud giggle staring at the group as I was. The bronze haired one turned to stare at our direction being embarrassed i stared at the table noticing Jessica doing the same thing.**

**"I see you noticed the Cullen group,"**

"Cullen?" Was said in surprise by everyone.

Johann stared at his son fearing his only child was going to become one of them one day.

**"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen,**

"We're sharing the name?" Emmett asked out loud.

**and Rosalie and Jasper Hale**

"Hale?" Jasper muttered scratching the back of his neck.

**and Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," She whispered lowly.**

"Who?" Johann voiced his thoughts.

"Dr" Jo started.

"And Mrs." Jonny continued.

"Cullen," Emmett finished. All three earned a slap on the head.

**I tilted my head in thought. There names were strange the kind usually grandparent's had perhaps it was a small town thing? No There were at least three Jessica's in my history class back home.**

**"There all together like together, together," She said like it was the biggest news on earth.**

**"Jess it's not like they're blood related," Another girl said sitting down next to me. "Hey I'm Angela Webber,"**

Charlie knew the Webber family nice family good kid the wife was expecting twins.

**"But it's so weird. Listen to this the big guy Emmett-**

"Say how tall are you?" Cynthia asked Emmett.

"6'4," Emmett said proudly.

**is with blonde girl Rosalie,**

Rosalie gave a blush looking over at Emmett who gave her a wink. Earning a smile from Rosalie and a growl from Tom.

**"The guy who looks like he's in pain Jasper-**

"I am not in pain," Jasper muttered.

**"is with Alice,"**

Alice saw Jasper blushing. She gave him a wave causing Mr. Brandon to glare at him. Jasper's parents gave a low chuckle.

**"I mean it there all like together," Is she stressing the together part a lot for a reason?**

**"Hale?" I asked.**

**"They're like Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew she fostered them back when they were ten I think," She thought about it "There both eighteen now along with Emmett. The other two are seventeen. The Cullen's were adopted,"**

**"That's was nice of them," I commented.**

**"I guess so, but I think Mrs. Cullen can't have kids like at all," Why should that matter?**

**"Whose the reddish-brown haired one?" I asked curious.**

**"That's Edward. Great looking and single, but I wouldn't waste your time. He doesn't date at all no one is good enough for him apparently," I wondered when he turned her down.**

Edward thought that his future self still hasn't changed not attracted to the mean girls. Although he hoped he got to Bella's good side.

**Lunch was soon over so I headed with Angela to Biology, and some blond guy who followed us. Angela was very easy to talk to even if she was six inches taller than my five foot four.**

"What!? I only grew two inches?" Bella pouted.

"Ha ha your short," Emmett pointed.

"Hey I'm short too," Alice said.

"Not like her though," Emmett said. "both of you stand together," Both girls looked at each other than did as told.

"See i'm shorter," Alice said.

"Not so fast the heels," Bella sighed taking them off. Everyone looked at the kids in wonder.

"Both of you are the same height...but Bella has small feet," Jo commented.

"Can we get back to the story?" Bella asked.

"Sure," Emmett said plopping back to his seat.

**In biology Mr. banner handed me my textbook telling me to sit next to Edward Cullen. looking back I saw him staring at me with really dark eyes almost onyx. He covered his nose as if he smelled something bad.**

"Edward!" His parents said in shock.

"What I'm not doing anything," He looked over at Bella "You don't stink you probably smell wonderful," He flushed realizing what he said. "Not that I'm sniffing you-or in a way I don't want to smell you," He shut up then covering his face in embarrassment.

"I smell a crush," Emmett sang out.

"Yea it's you isn't it," Alice said glancing at Rosalie.

**His stare turned to a glare as I sat down next to me. He moved to the edge of the table glaring at me the whole time. I tried to ignore him trying to write notes a few times sniffing my hair. The smell was of my strawberry shampoo that I usually use.**

**His furious stare never softened. He looked menacing his muscles flexing a few times. Covering my face with my hair I tried to turn the other way. A second before the bell rang had him by the door already. If looks could kill rang through my mind.**

Salem looked at the book suspecting already who the creatures were or turn out to be later. He saw how Bella and Edward here seemed okay developing a crush yet in the book he scared her half to death.

**"Hey I'm Mike you must be Isabella Swan," I flinched at the name.**

**"Bella," I corrected. "Do you need any help finding your class?" Mike obviously didn't think I smelled bad. "Gym"**

Bella groaned.

**I mentally groaned.**

"Wow" Jasper and Emmett said.

**"Cool I have that class to let me show you the way," Mike led me to gym asking me a few questions and talking about himself. Turns out his family is from California so he understood what it's like to be in the sunny warm places.**

**"So did you stab Cullen with a pencil or what? never seen him like that," He asked.**

**"Is that the guy next to me," I played dumb. I think I made a mistake. Mike's eyes brighten telling to not worry that he was just a jerk.**

Edward felt like smacking his future self for letting another boy come near her.

**"If I sat with you i would so talk to a cutey like you," **

Charlie grumbled a bit.

**I blushed at his statement.**

Edward wanted to bang his head on something.

Emmett and Jasper saw him looking in pain wondering if they should help him get the girl. Even if they didn't know each other.

**Gym was nice for once. I didn't have to do anything Couch Clapp said I could start tomorrow. Only bummer this class is required all four years not two like in Phoenix.**

**After gym i went to the office where I saw Edward talking to the receptionist. Whatever he was talking about he rudely said 'never mind' leaving the office. Giving her my slip I left to go home.**

_**I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. **_**I kept repeating in my head the way home.**

"I'm sorry, " Edward said sadly to Bella.

"You better be," Salem hissed at him.

"Salem calm down," Bella hushed him.

Salem continued glaring at Edward.

A note fell down on the table then. Alice got up grabbing the note reading it out loud:

Congratulations, you have read the first chapter your reward I'm lifting the locks though don't try to escape if you know what's good for you. You can have some dinner now a short break for you all. Cook just don't burn the kitchen. 

A growling sound can be heard as soon as the word dinner was said.

"Ah..." Emmett said.

"I'll go," Bella said going to the kitchen.

The woman all got up following her to help make the food.

* * *

**Took a long time but I did it a new chapter. **

**Go on and leave me a nice review nothing mean.**

**How do you like Salem? He didn't do much, but as time goes on he will have a great part int his story.**

**Any questions? Ask away.**


End file.
